


Call Me Baby

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Impala is turned into a human male, Dean is uncomfortable calling him "Baby". Good thing Baby is just as stubborn as Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: Ian Somerhalder is my headcanon for Human!Impala
> 
> If this is received well I'll probably write more Dean/Baby smut. I have about a million ideas for them so it's up to you guys. Please comment, share with people, all that good stuff.

"Come on, Dean. Say my name..."

Baby dragged his lips along Dean's neck, fingers tickling down the Hunter's spine, feeling Dean shudder under his touch. Still, Dean shook his head. He could be so stubborn sometimes. 

All Baby wanted was to hear Dean say his name instead of continuing to call him "you" or refer to him as "the Impala". He knew the whole having-a-penis thing was throwing Dean off, but really, this was beyond ridiculous. So he cornered Dean as soon as Sam and Cas went to go investigate a new case, pressed his body firmly against the nearest wall, and went to work sucking and biting on his neck, turning the hunter into a stuttering, mumbling mess of sexual frustration. 

"N-no, not gonna call you that," Dean groaned as Baby bucked his hips forward, grinding his clothed cock against Dean's. "Never called a dude that before, not gonna start today."

Baby barked out a laugh and bit Dean's earlobe gently.

"Remember Chris?" Dean went completely still as Baby's tongue peaked out from between his lips and dragged over the shell of Dean's ear. "Because I do. I was there. I watched you straddle that boy's lap and rut against him until you came in your pants. God, the noises you made, Dean! The things you called him..."

Dean wrapped his arms around Baby's back, slid one hand under his shirt and rubbed over the muscular expanse of skin. His hips were jerking forward, desperate for friction.

"Remember what you did to him after you came?" Baby threaded his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled his head back as he made his way down Dean's neck, lips and tongue pressed to his collar bone.

"Yesss..."

"Little Dean, who never did anything sexual with a man before - God, he never saw it coming. You looked so pretty with your mouth full of cock, Dean."

"Ugh, touch me, need it-"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, please touch me!"

Baby smirked and pulled away from Dean's neck. He cradled Dean's head between his hands, dark eyes meeting green. "Wrong word."

Dean yanked Baby forward, pressed their lips together and moaned "Baby, touch me, Baby, need to feel you" over and over again, and Baby groaned as he pushed away from Dean and fell to his knees. He made quick work of the jeans and underwear, had them pooled around Dean's ankles in seconds, and his fingers wrapped around Dean's cock.

"Never done this before," Baby whispered as he stroked Dean's member slowly, fingers dragging from base to tip, circling the head, collecting the tiny droplets of pre-come and smearing it over heated skin. "Only ever saw it done. So much better like this..." Dean threw his head back as Baby took his cock in his mouth.

"Fuuuck, feels so good!" 

Baby worked his mouth over Dean's cock, tongue dancing along the underside of his shaft, and Dean grabbed his hair and moaned his name as Baby pressed his tongue firmly to the thick vein along his length. He pulled off, gave the head a few licks, and then took Dean down again. Dean felt the head brush against the entrance to Baby's throat and thoughts of fucking that tight, hot channel filled him, consumed him. He made himself stay still, however, not wanting to push Baby or do something that might hurt him. Baby was hallowing his cheeks, sucking Dean off so perfectly that Dean didn't even register the wet finger until it was pressing into his asshole.

"Holy fucking shit, what- that's not- oh God, oh God..." 

The slight pain was enough to stop him from coming too soon, but Baby slowly worked his finger in, pressed it against Dean's neglected walls, and it was absurd how relaxing it felt once Dean got used to it. It was a slow burning, the kind of pleasure that he could lay back and enjoy without the desperate need to come, but Baby's mouth still worked expertly over his cock and his body craved some sort of release. 

Another finger joined the first and Baby bent them, pressed against his prostate and Dean jerked forward, pleasure coursing through his body. It wasn't until Baby pulled his fingers out slowly that Dean realized he had pushed his cock right down Baby's throat. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He pulled out as fast as he could without going too fast, worried about hurting Baby again, but Baby smirked up at him, eyes impossible pools of darkness and lust.

"Do it again," he demanded. He took the head of Dean's cock in his mouth but made no move to take him in, leaving it up to Dean, and holy mother of God, he wanted Dean to fuck his mouth.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked. Baby rolled his eyes and stabbed his two fingers back into Dean's ass, croaked them at just the right moment and Dean shouted as he grabbed Baby's hair and thrust his cock deep in Baby's mouth. Baby groaned as his throat opened up for Dean, the rumbling shooting right to Dean's balls. Baby's fingers still worked over his prostate, his throat muscles constricting around his cock, and a hand over his balls was enough to have Dean clawing at Baby's head, dragging him forward until his nose pressed against Dean's trimmed hair. Baby groaned and worked his tongue over Dean's shaft as Dean came down his throat. 

"Baby, oh God, so perfect..." Dean moaned as Baby swallowed his come. Dean pulled out a little too soon; a few drops of come landed on Baby's lips and chin. 

"Come here," Baby grabbed Dean and pulled him down, pressed their lips together so Dean could taste himself. He wrapped his fingers around Baby's cock, planning to give him just as much attention, but Baby must have been so on edge from pleasing Dean that it took only a few jerks before he was shooting his load into Dean's lap.

Dean realized with a thrill that this was Baby's first orgasm. He held him close as Baby shook with pleasure, incoherent words fading into ragged breaths.

"See," Baby breathed heavily as he pulled his head off Dean's shoulder. "Wasn't so hard, was it? Next time, I want to fuck your ass raw."

Dean groaned as his cock twitched in interested. He had a feeling he would be saying Baby's name a lot more after today.


End file.
